


Tequila

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Lemon, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Depois de um encontro excêntrico com o cara que o irritava diariamente na faculdade, Chanyeol descobriu que tequila não era a única coisa que fazia seu corpo ferver.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 7





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2018]   
> olá amores, já viraram o love shot de vocês hoje?? pois bem
> 
> obrigada à minha anja Dulce Veiga pela betagem em tempo recorde e à Gabe (humpexo) pela capa lindíssima, amo vocês ♥
> 
> Boa leitura. Bebam com moderação e usem camisinha!!

**ÚNICO - SAL E LIMÃO**

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Chanyeol quando entrou naquele carro foi um arrependimento pelas suas escolhas. Na verdade, era tudo o que conseguiu pensar desde que aceitou o convite de Minseok para aquela festa em plena sexta-feira, considerando o quanto estava cansado. Tinham acabado de entrar de férias da faculdade, naquele mesmo dia, com duas provas estupidamente longas e muito estresse.

Chanyeol queria dormir até a tarde do dia seguinte, se fosse ser sincero. Mas Minseok era um dos seus melhores amigos e mostrou todos os prós de uma festa para comemorar o fim de semestre, mesmo que todos estivessem acabados. Poderiam beber até cair sem culpa, beijar umas bocas e conseguir uma foda se dessem sorte. Consequências ficariam para depois, dores de cabeça também.

— E aí, porra? Doeu tirar essa bunda da cama? — Minseok lhe deu um tapa na coxa assim que ele fechou a porta do carona, o olhando por dois segundos antes de seguir com o carro. — Pelo menos você tá gostoso.

Chanyeol sorriu de canto, sabendo que ficava bem com aquela calça justa e uma jaqueta jeans com dois botões abertos, ambas as peças pretas. Não que quisesse impressionar alguém, a falta da camiseta debaixo da jaqueta era a única coisa fora do seu estilo meio _bad boy_ , mas se era pra sair do conforto da sua casa, que fosse para ter alguma diversão. Já estava há um tempo considerável sem transar e seria um tanto mais rápido tentando seduzir algum cara usando aquelas roupas.

— Cala essa boca e dirige antes que eu desista. — Aumentou o volume do rádio, o pop genérico que tocava tomando conta do ambiente. — Quem vamos encontrar por lá?

Iriam numa festa organizada entre o pessoal da universidade, na casa de um dos riquinhos que tinham carta verde para aquilo, o tipo de mansão cheia de quartos que Chanyeol nunca teria dinheiro o suficiente para pagar sequer os pisos. Mas ter quartos o deixava mais tranquilo caso caísse morto de tão bêbado. Com certeza encontrariam muitos alunos conhecidos por ali fazendo o mesmo que eles, mas Minseok tinha combinado lugar e hora com uns amigos dele.

— Taeyong, Sehun, Jungeun e Baekhyun. Jongdae não deu certeza porque ele é um babaca.

— Queria ser o Jongdae…

Chanyeol bufou, remexendo o corpo desconfortável no banco. Sentiu mais vontade ainda de voltar para casa depois daquela informação. Ele não era exatamente o mais comunicativo dos caras, só tinha intimidade com Minseok e Jongdae, que possivelmente estava de fora dessa vez. Já havia conversado com Jungeun quando a garota lhe procurou para tirar dúvida da matéria que ele nem mesmo sabia, Taeyong nunca tinha visto na vida e Sehun era uma bunda que ele admirava. Baekhyun era seu problema.

Não que nutrisse algum ódio pelo ruivo, apenas não conseguiam se comunicar e era constrangedor. Ele quase sempre estava presente na mesa com Minseok e Jongdae, e apesar de ser bem comunicativo com seus dois amigos, mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Ele não o culpava, porque agia da mesma forma, e quando os dois acabavam sozinhos por algum motivo, o silêncio era enjoativo. Tanto que o menor sempre acabava se levantando e deixando Chanyeol sozinho. A presença de Baekhyun o deixava um tanto encurralado e nem sabia o motivo, só algo estranho em seu estômago revirava e a sensação incômoda era constante.

Quando entraram na casa cheia, Chanyeol já pôde ter um vislumbre da noite de bosta que estava por vir, se preparando para encher o cu de álcool e fingir que não estava querendo morrer a cada passo que dava na direção do grupo animado, ainda mais quando viram Minseok chegar perto, acenando.

— Quanto já beberam? — Minseok quase gritou por cima da música, abraçando todos os quatro ao redor de uma das poucas mesas de bancos altos. Estavam em um canto da sala onde era possível ver um bar por perto com dois garotos bancando os barmans. Chanyeol pegou um lugar para si, sorrindo para Sehun quando ele levantou a garrafinha de cerveja como saudação.

— Não o suficiente. — A resposta veio de Baekhyun, que correu o olhar pela mesa. O nó no estômago de Chanyeol se formou no instante em que os olhos delineados do ruivo encontraram os seus, e ele pareceu ter a mesma sensação, tentando sem sucesso disfarçar a careta dando um gole na sua bebida colorida. — Preciso ficar bêbado de verdade pra ver se essa cólera passa…

Chanyeol quase revirou os olhos. Primeiro porque não era idiota de não reconhecer uma indireta, e segundo porque, talvez, ele tivesse motivos para ter Baekhyun deixando seu saco cheio. Ele tinha um pedantismo desnecessário, estudante de Letras que sempre queria mostrar como tinha um amplo vocabulário, mesmo que ninguém se importasse com qualquer merda que saísse de sua boca.

O observou pular do banco assim que virou todo o conteúdo do copo, indo atrás de mais bebida, e o ambiente magicamente ficou mais leve para Chanyeol, que conseguiu respirar como um ser humano normal.

— Nossa. — Jungeun levantou as sobrancelhas, encarando Chanyeol e depois os outros presentes. — Vocês também sentiram o drama?

— O quê? A tensão sexual acumulada do Baekhyun e desse aqui? — Minseok cutucou o ombro de Chanyeol e deu um sorrisinho, ainda mais quando a garota sorriu. Chanyeol estava pronto para discordar, como sempre fazia todas as vezes que o melhor amigo insinuava qualquer coisa do tipo. — Tenho esperanças que eles resolvam isso um dia, quem sabe hoje.

— Cala essa boca, Kim. Não tem tensão nenhuma.

— Mas tesão tem, não é? — A risada que Jungeun compartilhou com Minseok e Sehun só fez Chanyeol cruzar os braços e desviar os olhos, o rosto carrancudo e um desconforto aparente. Baekhyun voltou para a mesa pouco tempo depois, perguntando o que era tão engraçado, com um sorriso perdido no canto dos lábios curvados. Chanyeol bufou, inconformado.

Como poderia ter tesão por aquele cara? Ele era gostoso e tudo mais, tanto que quando conheceu Baekhyun, se perguntou se estava atraído por ele, não negaria. Ele era um dos mais bem apessoados do campus, com um sorriso largo e bonito, um corpo legal de admirar... Tinha tudo para ser o tipo de Chanyeol, mas acabaram presos no gelo da falta de intimidade para o resto dos dias, nada funcionava entre os dois. Seus gostos não eram parecidos, pelo que ele ouvia das conversas com Minseok e Jongdae, Chanyeol não tinha paciência para o papo intelectual sobre livros e _morfossintaxe_. Era chato, tudo muito maçante, mesmo que Baekhyun aparecesse de vez ou outra com um óculos de armação fina e hexagonal que o deixava um tanto sexy; as poucas vezes que Chanyeol não se importou muito em se sentir um tanto inferior.

Eram os dias mais esquisitos, se Chanyeol se permitisse admitir.

Mas que se fodesse, também. Ainda era o Baekhyun prepotente e ele não aceitaria as provocações. Iria precisar de muitas doses se quisesse parar de se importar, ao menos a música alta era uma boa distração para sua cabeça. Não costumava dançar muito por não ser exatamente bom, mas conseguia enrolar quando tinha um parceiro, então parou de pensar em como Baekhyun lhe dava nos nervos e foi atrás da sua própria cerveja, pensando em como se daria bem na noite.

Na terceira _long neck_ ele já conseguia balançar os ombros no ritmo da música e ignorar a existência de Baekhyun, mesmo que ele fizesse parte da conversa. A voz não era mais tão reconhecível, ou ele só fingia não ser. Sabia que o sentimento era recíproco, porque Baekhyun desviava o olhar todas as vezes que Chanyeol abria a boca, encontrando distração no copo ou na música. Talvez o santo dos dois só não tivesse batido, não tinham muito o que fazer sobre aquilo. Era bobo, Chanyeol sabia. Não tinha motivos plausíveis para sustentar aquele leve desgosto, mas não conseguia evitar.

Minseok já havia os abandonado há um bom tempo, indo atrás de algum rabo de saia, com certeza. Taeyong nem estava mais na mesa quando eles chegaram ali. Ao menos Chanyeol estava se divertindo na conversa com Jungeun, que não passava de elogios a Sehun, deixando o garoto com vergonha. Ele era bonito, alto, o sorriso tímido lhe deixava adorável... Chanyeol se perguntou se seria uma boa ideia tentar ficar com o moreno, uns beijos não fariam mal a ninguém. Mas Jungeun foi mais rápida que ele, provavelmente nem se dando conta de como Chanyeol estava tentando iniciar um flerte, chamando Sehun para dançar.

A ficha de que estava sozinho na mesa com Baekhyun caiu segundos depois, quando olhou para a frente e o ruivo estava misturando o gelo no seu copo com a ponta do indicador, devolvendo o olhar no momento em que levou o dedo molhado até a boca, o envolvendo com os lábios rosados e demorando mais do que o necessário para chupar; fazendo daquilo mais sensual do que deveria ser. Chanyeol levantou uma sobrancelha, o nó apertando o estômago. Que inferno… Por que tudo sobre Baekhyun lhe deixava tão abalado? Era só um dedo na boca e Chanyeol queria gritar, num misto de surto e desconforto. Também tinha aquela porra de gargantilha _choker_ brilhando no pescoço e o jeito que a cor do cabelo chegava perto da cor dos lábios. Ele estava usando algum batom ou era naturalmente assim?

Notou que estava divagando demais e decidiu levantar na mesma hora. Poderia não ser a de Sehun, mas ainda havia muitas outras bocas para beijar por ali para deixá-lo longe de Baekhyun pelo máximo de tempo.

Se infiltrou no meio de todos aqueles universitários bêbados, enxergando Sehun e Jungeun ao longe, mas sem intenção de atrapalhar. Acabou sozinho no meio da pista de dança que explodia na mistura de pop e hip-hop, tanto coreanos quanto americanos. O pouco álcool no sangue era o suficiente para deixá-lo solto, então não ligou muito para a falta de companhia, balançando o corpo do jeito que bem entendeu. Em algum momento estava rebolando e rindo com um tal de Johnny, em outro deixando Kim Jongin chupar sua língua no meio de uma música.

O calor passou a ser insuportável e Chanyeol já estava desinibido o suficiente para abrir os botões restantes da jaqueta, exibindo totalmente o tronco. Sentia um leve orgulho do seu abdômen definido e sabia que estava sendo admirado, sorrindo de canto e abaixando a cabeça para bagunçar os fios escuros e um tanto molhados.

Estava sendo divertido, até mesmo quando achou que teria seu humor destruído ao olhar para o outro lado da sala grande, descobrindo que Baekhyun, além de ser insuportavelmente bonito, dançava bem. Até o jeito gostoso que ele mexia os quadris deixava Chanyeol balançado, com aqueles malditos calafrios, algo esquisito nublando seus pensamentos.

Ainda mais estando quase de camarote para o show que Baekhyun estava dando na pista de dança, o corpo grudado em um cara mais alto e aparentemente mais velho que Chanyeol, a mão bonita do ruivo passeando pelo tronco e pescoço do outro antes de trocarem uns sorrisos vazios. E Chanyeol jurou que viu Baekhyun dirigir seu olhar para ele por milésimos de segundo antes de voltar a atenção para seu ficante ou o que quer que fosse, encerrando a distância entre os lábios.

Algo no fundo de Chanyeol desejou que as mãos contornando o corpo de Baekhyun fossem suas, um desejo surreal de esfregar a ponta dos seus dedos contra a pele do mais baixo, que o toque obsceno do cara, chegando no início da bunda de Baekhyun como se não estivessem num lugar lotado, fosse seu. Por um instante, seu coração acelerou, se dando conta daquela ideia maluca cruzando seus pensamentos. Quase podia sentir lábios contra os seus...

— Bicha, Taeyong está chamando para ir num quarto. Estão jogando coisas. Strip poker ou sei lá. — Minseok o segurou pelo braço, o tirando de um devaneio estranho. — Lá em cima, dá pra subir?

— Claro que dá, ainda estou bem.

Minseok concordou com a cabeça e saiu andando, forçando o maior a segui-lo. Nem tinha muito o que fazer numa sala de _strip poker_ , já que não sabia jogar poker. Provavelmente terminaria pelado no chão, mas não se importou muito com aquilo, entrando no quarto fresco e quase soltando um gemido de aprovação pelo alívio.

Estavam numa roda no carpete, mas Chanyeol não via cartas, bem longe disso. Uma garota estava deitada no chão, com outra perigosamente perto. E Chanyeol não entendeu muito bem o que estava acontecendo enquanto observava a língua de uma passando pelo colo da outra, alguns assobios e algumas risadas de trilha sonora. Sentou da mesma forma, os olhos um pouco nublados reconhecendo Taeyong num canto. Kim Jongin estava ali também e a perspectiva de repetir o beijo da pista de dança deixou Chanyeol animado.

— O que estamos jogando? — Perguntou para a garota desconhecida ao seu lado. Ela riu, e Chanyeol presumiu que seu estado não era o melhor de todos. Ficava um pateta quando estava bêbado.

— Só estamos fazendo _body shots_. Jaehyun gira a garrafa e a ponta escolhe quem vai beber. Em quem, a pessoa que sair escolhe.

Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas, um “ _aah_ ” saindo dos seus lábios abertos. A garota riu outra vez. Deu de ombros, apoiando o queixo no joelho flexionado e deixando o olhar se perder pela sala. A porta abriu uma vez, de modo grosseiro, e Chanyeol viu quando Baekhyun passou por ela, rindo para o cara que o segurava por trás. Caminharam juntos pelo pedaço de chão que separava a entrada da rodinha, assim como sentaram próximos. Bem na sua frente.

Que pesadelo.

Quase como traído por si mesmo, Chanyeol encontrou os olhos felinos de Baekhyun por tempo demais pela terceira vez naquela noite. Não soube porque não desviou na mesma hora, mas se Baekhyun sustentou o contato, ele poderia também. Sentiu um ardor na boca do estômago, quase como uma azia, porém continuou olhando, vendo como o peito de Baekhyun subia e descia pesadamente, ainda que ele mantivesse uma pose. Se sentia desafiado e sabia que o menor também, e provavelmente continuariam naquele joguinho de _quem-desvia-primeiro_ se uma das garotas que estavam fazendo o shot anterior não tivesse passado no meio da roda, provavelmente voltando para o seu lugar de origem.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho, a sensação esquisita que poderia ser lida como um mau presságio chegando em seu corpo e o arrepio estendendo-se quando a garrafa passou a girar, o quarto num misto de risadas engraçadinhas e no eco das músicas que ainda rolavam no andar de baixo.

Estava se sentindo absurdamente observado no desenrolar da brincadeira. Já tinha visto Minseok lamber o pescoço da garota ao seu lado, Taeyong abrindo a camisa para que Jaehyun fizesse o trabalho direito na barriga magra e dois caras decidindo trocar um beijo depois que o limão foi chupado dos lábios. Assim, do nada, como o bom bando de jovens despreocupados com a vida que eram, fingindo que permaneciam sendo adolescentes para o resto da vida quando a maioria ali já havia passado dos vinte.

Mas tudo bem, ninguém precisa deixar de se divertir para crescer. Ele e sua coleção de figuras de ação eram algo a se considerar.

Chanyeol gostava de não se importar às vezes, de esquecer as contas que tinha para pagar e as matérias que precisava estudar, o tempo inteiro, um peso tremendo em cima dos ombros que ele gostava muito de tirar quando enchia a cara até esquecer o próprio nome, coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Body shots talvez não fossem a melhor opção para o objetivo da noite, mas era tão distrativo quanto. Quando a garrafa parou em sua direção, no entanto, soltou uma risada nervosa, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Poderia escolher Jongin, era o tipo de coisa que faria se tivesse coragem, mas nunca tinha feito um body shot na vida e não queria passar vergonha com a língua no moreno. Olhou para Minseok na mesma hora, indo em direção ao amigo sem lhe dar muitas opções.

— Você é tão previsível. — Minseok reclamou. — Anda logo.

— Pode exibir o corpinho que vou lamber esses gominhos, gato. — Piscou, pegando uma fatia de limão e colocando entre os lábios do menor. Minseok deitou no chão, a camisa social aberta e o tronco trabalhado à mostra.

Escolheu um lugar não muito esquisito, perto do umbigo do mais velho, e, seguindo os passos que todos os outros fizeram, abaixou o corpo para passar a língua timidamente por aquele pedaço de pele antes de derramar o sal, que grudou facilmente. Inclinando-se sobre Minseok, notou como aquilo era sensual de se fazer. A ideia de estar fazendo com o melhor amigo, no entanto, era engraçada, quase constrangedora, mesmo que eles fossem bem abertos para contato íntimo. De qualquer forma, sabia que iriam rir daquilo por um bom tempo, como quase fizeram assim que Chanyeol capturou o limão que estava entre os lábios do mais velho, propositalmente lhe dando um selinho desajeitado.

Chanyeol ouviu o pessoal provocando com gritinhos e riu, voltando para o seu lugar ainda com a garganta pegando fogo. Não costumava beber tequila e mal lembrava do gosto da bebida, passando a língua pelos lábios enquanto sentia o corpo esquentar. Suas bochechas também estavam quentes, um tanto tímido pela ideia de ter passado a língua no abdômen de Minseok, na frente de todo mundo. Soltou uma risada engraçada, mexendo os ombros para disfarçar.

Foi quando a garrafa girou de novo, depois de Chanyeol relaxar o corpo apoiando as mãos no carpete, que as coisas pareceram desandar. Porque a maldita indicou Baekhyun com muita avidez, e quando o ruivo deu um sorrisinho de canto, Chanyeol se viu preocupado.

Baekhyun poderia escolher qualquer pessoa daquela roda, absolutamente qualquer uma, como o cara que tinha lhe dado uns beijos e provavelmente estava esperando por aquilo, considerando o sorriso meio babaca que ele deu. Mas Baekhyun escolheu Chanyeol, engatinhando até o moreno, deixando sua decisão bem clara. Um silêncio pairou pelo quarto por dois segundos, ou talvez tenha sido só impressão de Chanyeol, que sentiu o ímpeto de se afastar, mas controlou a própria reação para não passar vergonha, aguentando o arrepio que subiu na sua espinha quando Baekhyun parou ajoelhado na sua frente.

— Sério isso, Baekhyun? — Resmungou, ouvindo sua risada curta. Não entendia o ponto, não fazia sentido. — Você tá bêbado?

— Ainda não. — Sem aviso prévio, espalmou as mãos no peitoral descoberto de Chanyeol, afastando o tecido grosso da jaqueta. — Deita.

Chanyeol arregalou os olhos um pouco mais, ainda descrente daquela merda. Baekhyun estava se divertindo às suas custas, porque duvidava muito que ele realmente quisesse fazer aquilo. Olhou ao redor, o shot de tequila na mão de Jaehyun, todos olhando e esperando que ele, finalmente, deixasse Baekhyun cumprir o desafio.

Bufou, rendido, jogando o corpo para trás até que as costas encontrassem o chão, o estômago revirando quando notou Baekhyun quase completamente em cima dele. Sentia o peso do ruivo sobre si, as calças justas dele roçando nas suas, as mãos ainda estavam sobre seu peito e ele estava curvado na direção do seu rosto.

Se alguém visse uma cena daquela fora de contexto, talvez pensasse que estavam preste a se beijar. Chanyeol engoliu em seco, lembrando da cena que presenciou no andar de baixo, e de como os lábios de Baekhyun eram atrativos. Ainda mais de perto, lhe dando oportunidade de gravar todas as curvas que delineavam o formato.

De canto de olho, porque de repente pareceu certo olhar para Baekhyun enquanto estavam fazendo aquilo, Chanyeol viu quando ele pegou uma fatia de limão entre os dedos, sentindo o estômago afundar. Baekhyun pareceu demorar mais do que o necessário naquele movimento, segurando o queixo do moreno com a mão livre para partir seus lábios carnudos, esfregando levemente o limão na carne rosada fazendo o gosto cítrico e azedo da fruta alcançar o paladar de Chanyeol. Lhe direcionou um último sorriso antes de afastar o corpo, as mãos voltando a tocar a pele de Chanyeol, que quis morrer por ter se arrepiado com o toque surpresa. Baekhyun fingiu não notar, afastando o tecido totalmente, deixando-o seguro nos ombros do mais alto.

Ele era muito… sexy. Chanyeol não sabia explicar direito, mas existia uma sensualidade envolvendo Baekhyun, talvez fossem as pedrinhas grudadas na choker em seu pescoço, chamando a atenção para a área, ou as calças justas que Chanyeol só havia notado depois de sentir o couro roçando em si. O cabelo bagunçado e o sorriso um tanto sacana completavam a vista, tudo isso enquanto ele se inclinava para _perto demais._

A respiração de Baekhyun bateu em sua pele e ele quase se sobressaltou, respirando fundo para controlar as reações. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta em sua percepção, ainda mais porque não conseguiu evitar espiar o jeito que Baekhyun colocou a língua para fora, a saliva deixando um rastro curto em seu peitoral, levantando os olhos para encontrar os seus no mesmo instante.

Os grãos finos do sal alcançaram seu tato também, e Chanyeol só esperou que tudo acabasse logo. Ele só precisava lamber aquilo de uma vez e beber a droga da tequila, para que prolongar o sofrimento?

Aparentemente, Baekhyun não concordava com a ideia, porque quando voltou a abaixar o corpo, os lábios chegando perto da pele de Chanyeol outra vez, ele não direcionou o contato para onde o sal estava. Parou um pouco mais embaixo, seu hálito soprando diretamente no mamilo de Chanyeol, descoberto e um tanto enrijecido por conta da exposição, e agora, da surpresa.

Caralho… O que Baekhyun estava tentando fazer com aquilo? Provar um ponto? Queria perguntar, ou mandar ele adiantar, mas ainda tinha uma fatia de limão entre os lábios e deixou de ser consciente do fato de ter as mãos livres.

Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, poderia até empurrar Baekhyun para o lado e acabar com a brincadeira dele. Mas não fez. Não sabia - ou preferia dizer isso - porque não fez, mas continuou ali, esperando para ver o que o ruivo iria fazer. E quase deixou escapar um gemido curto e inesperado que rasgou sua garganta quando a língua de Baekhyun o tocou ali.

Baekhyun rodeou a aréola com a ponta da língua, fechando os lábios ao redor depois para sugar uma vez antes de voltar a lamber, beijando a pele com a boca aberta. Estava simplesmente mamando em Chanyeol, na frente de todo mundo sem o mínimo de pudor. E a cena era muito gostosa de se assistir do ponto de vista de Chanyeol, que sentiu vontade de mexer as pernas para evitar o desconforto quando o baixo ventre começou a esquentar.

A língua de Baekhyun era morna e o toque dos lábios macio, ele estava sugando o mamilo com uma pressão considerável, estendendo o rastro de saliva e chupões além daquela área, consequentemente chegando mais perto do sal, que deveria ser seu primeiro alvo.

— Uh… Querem um quarto só pra vocês? Juro que tem vários. — Jaehyun soltou uma risadinha, sendo acompanhado por algumas pessoas.

Chanyeol _sentiu_ quando Baekhyun sorriu contra seu peito, finalmente alcançando a carreira pequena de sal e lambendo rapidamente, recolhendo o shot de tequila que estava ao seu lado e virando de uma vez. Ainda precisava capturar o limão, então voltou a inclinar o corpo sobre o do moreno, o rosto a poucos centímetros de distância, diminuindo a cada segundo enquanto Baekhyun envolvia o que sobrava da fatia com a boca.

Sentiram imediatamente quando os lábios roçaram um no outro, o gosto do limão completando a experiência de Baekhyun e deixando um ardor na ponta da língua de Chanyeol, quase como se formigasse. O contato visual durou muito, outra vez. Baekhyun o encarava enquanto chupava o limão, o retirando com dois dos seus dedos bonitos e com anéis prateados e escuros.

O ar parecia mais denso e Chanyeol se sentia um tanto fora de órbita, sensação que aumentou quando os olhos de Baekhyun deixaram os seus, com uma piscadinha discreta e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

— Isso foi… intenso. — Jaehyun se limitou a dizer, balançando a cabeça negativamente com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Baekhyun arrastou-se de volta para seu lugar, sutilmente ignorando a existência do cara ao seu lado que _talvez_ não apreciasse mais a sua atenção. — Vamos só continuar.

Chanyeol tentou voltar a respirar apropriadamente, ainda decidindo como levantaria o tronco do chão e fingiria que nada aconteceu, como se não estivesse começando a ficar duro dentro daquele jeans escuro, o que provavelmente era notável ao menos para quem estava ao seu lado. Com a dignidade no lixo - talvez o que Baekhyun estava querendo desde o início - sentou direito outra vez.

Quase não prestou atenção na brincadeira, encarando Baekhyun o tempo inteiro, desejando que fosse sua vez enquanto sobrasse bebida, sendo frustrado na mesma proporção porque isso não aconteceu. Não restou muito o que fazer além de sair do cômodo, aguentando tapinhas nas costas de Minseok.

— E não tem tensão sexual, não é?

***

Virou uma cerveja praticamente de vez quando chegou no andar de baixo, encostado em uma das paredes e deixando o amontoado de pessoas dançando passearem na sua visão. Ainda não entendia porque Baekhyun tinha feito _aquilo_ com ele, nunca passaram para a fase de provocações físicas, no máximo lidavam com umas carrancas e algumas indiretas.

O pior problema era não conseguir esquecer, mesmo engolindo o álcool em goles longos, como a língua de Baekhyun corria em sua pele, ou como seu lábios eram convidativos, os olhos desafiadores. Os instantes de proximidade se repetiam dezenas de vezes e nenhuma resposta era dada a Chanyeol além da ereção apertando sua calça, a sensação de se sentir menor o atingindo como nas vezes em que Baekhyun usava óculos e parecia a porra de um professor gostoso de literatura.

Puxou o ar com dificuldade, soltando-o pela boca e apoiando a cabeça na parede. Deixou o olhar perdido no teto que refletia as luzes psicodélicas instaladas na sala, se sentindo hipnotizado. Tinha ficado tão nervoso que a bebida mal fazia efeito, descendo feito água e não sendo mais a responsável pela temperatura quente do seu sangue. E tudo o que queria para aquela noite era ficar bêbado em paz, puta merda.

Alguém ocupou o espaço ao seu lado naquele canto e Chanyeol nem precisava olhar para saber quem era, mas ainda assim decidiu confirmar, vislumbrando de soslaio como Baekhyun parecia descolado com as costas relaxadas na parede e uma lata de energético em uma das mãos, nada de mais e nada de menos. Ele estava com os olhos na pista, também, levando a bebida até os lábios calmamente, como se soubesse que era observado.

— O que você quer? Já não fez show o suficiente?

Baekhyun o encarou de baixo, o movimento de levar a lata até a boca parando no meio do caminho. O coração de Chanyeol acelerou outra vez, o fazendo considerar ter problemas cardiovasculares.

— Acha que fiz um show?

— Não era o que queria? Algum escândalo por me deixar excitado na frente de um bando de veteranos?

Baekhyun tentou evitar, mas acabou levantando um dos cantos dos lábios, ainda que se esforçasse para disfarçar.

— E deu certo? — Chanyeol prendeu a respiração, olhando involuntariamente para o volume incômodo no meio das pernas. Baekhyun o seguiu, passando a língua pelos lábios e sorrindo abertamente dessa vez.

— Por que fez isso?

— Queria saber se ficaria excitado por mim, se me desejaria do jeito que te desejei assim que chegou perto hoje — deu de ombros. — Ou como venho desejando há um tempo.

— Do que… Do que está falando? Achei que não me suportasse.

Chanyeol estava todo virado na direção de Baekhyun, abandonando a cerveja no fim em cima da primeira superfície plana que viu por perto, junto de algumas outras garrafas e copos. Aparentemente ninguém se importava mais. Baekhyun soltou uma risada curta, copiando a ação do mais alto para lhe dar toda a atenção também.

— E não suporto muito. Mas você é gostoso, e eu sei separar as coisas. Apareceu sem camisa hoje, não tive como ficar quieto.

— Me acha gostoso?

O ar estava completamente quente, e Baekhyun parecia mais próximo a cada instante, até o ponto que sentiu seu toque subindo pelo braço coberto, apertando o bíceps com aquele mesmo sorriso sacana que tinha visto minutos atrás.

Se sentia num universo paralelo, com aquela música ruim alta para um caralho o deixando quase surdo, ao passo em que Baekhyun parecia falar cada vez mais baixo, o fazendo ansiar chegar mais perto para ouvir cada palavra.

— Sou doido pra te comer, Chanyeol. Já imaginei tantas coisas com você… É insuportável, sabe disso, preciso calar sua boca de algum jeito. — Imediatamente ofendido, Chanyeol pensou em recuar, mas a respiração de Baekhyun bateu em seu peito descoberto, quase no pescoço. Depois sentiu os lábios passando por ali enquanto o mais baixo ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar a orelha do moreno. — Do jeito que quiser que eu cale.

Chanyeol não teve força e nem vontade nenhuma de afastá-lo quando levou a mão até a cintura de Baekhyun, talvez descontando o peso da ofensa anterior num aperto generoso na área.

— Sabe que não nos damos bem, não é? — Chanyeol respirou pesadamente, Baekhyun começando a morder o lóbulo da sua orelha era uma distração. — Em nenhum âmbito até agora.

O som rouco da risada de Baekhyun no pé do ouvido fez o corpo de Chanyeol se arrepiar, o puxando para mais perto quase inconscientemente.

— Não testamos o sexo ainda.

O estômago de Chanyeol afundou, surpreso e excitado. Não conseguiu evitar arregalar os olhos mesmo que Baekhyun não pudesse vê-lo, já que estava ocupado entre o pescoço e a orelha de Chanyeol. Não esperava que ele fosse tão sexualmente provocativo.

— E você quer mesmo testar?

— Poderia fazer isso aqui mesmo.

A mão de Baekhyun agora estava espalmada no peito de Chanyeol, a palma esfregando o mamilo esquerdo enquanto fazia o caminho até a nuca. Não resistiu, deixando um início de chupão no pescoço do mais alto antes de afastar o rosto para olhá-lo propriamente.

Chanyeol parecia pensar, o peito subia e descia pesadamente e o olhar se manteve preso ao de Baekhyun por longos segundos, escorregando para os lábios entreabertos do ruivo por milésimos.

— Então me beija.

Baekhyun lhe deu um último sorriso antes de puxá-lo pela nuca com uma pontinha de agressividade, fazendo Chanyeol inclinar para si, encerrando a distância entre os lábios. Mal esperou que Chanyeol se situasse para lamber seu lábio inferior e exigir a passagem da língua, comandando o toque apressado. O beijo era rude, quase como se descontassem a quantidade de vezes que sentiram vontade de mandar o outro à merda.

Chanyeol o segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos, marcando o corpo magro com seu toque grosso enquanto se deixava ser guiado de volta para a parede, Baekhyun o pressionando inteiro ali, com as mãos subindo para o seu cabelo e embaraçando os fios sem se importar. Era gostoso, Baekhyun sabia como fazer, quando morder e para que lado virar, movimentando a língua sobre a de Chanyeol com afinco. Estavam indo tão rápido que o ar faltou em pouco tempo, fazendo o moreno puxá-lo com dificuldade enquanto Baekhyun mordia seu lábio inferior, o levando entre os dentes até onde pôde. As bocas estavam molhadas e vermelhas, próximas ao ponto de ainda se tocarem. Chanyeol sentia seus lábios formigarem enquanto mantinha o contato com os do menor.

— Promissor. — Baekhyun sorriu, ajeitando seu corpo sobre o de Chanyeol. Deixou as pernas entre as dele, gostando de sentir a ereção do moreno contra a sua virilha. — Gosto de saber o que provoco em você.

— E eu que sou insuportável… — Chanyeol rolou os olhos ao tempo em que voltavam a se beijar, acomodando a língua de Baekhyun na sua outra vez.

Não quis pensar muito sobre aquilo, decidindo aproveitar da boca que abusava da sua e do corpo que se esfregava contra o seu. Estava tão quente que poderia queimar, tão grudados que pareciam ser uma pessoa só contra aquela parede. Chanyeol passeou pelo corpo de Baekhyun com as mãos, não se importando em avançar para a bunda marcada, porque algo nele dizia que o menor não estava ligando, considerando o jeito obsceno em que buscava todo contato possível entre as ereções já visíveis.

— Vou precisar te foder hoje, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun murmurou entre um dos beijos, depois de uma mordida nada discreta ou leve no lábio inferior do mais alto. — Com tequila ou sem.

Chanyeol sentiu o sangue ferver com a perspectiva. Mal acreditava naquilo, estava se pegando com alguém que nunca achou que poderia, apesar de, secretamente, já ter imaginado. Externou os pensamentos ao trazer Baekhyun mais para perto, o segurando firme, uma das mãos na curva da sua cintura e a outra na bunda, a carne enchendo a palma sobre o couro sintético da calça escura.

— Achei que estávamos caminhando pra isso.

— Em público, garoto? — Baekhyun riu, a boca raspando na pele de Chanyeol. — Fetiche?

— Nunca tentei, mas não consigo pensar que me importaria — deu de ombros, refletindo se deveria ter pudor ou não, decidindo-se logo depois. Já tinha chegado até ali, umas palavras sujas não seriam nada demais. — Acho que seria ótimo, na verdade, deixar você me comer, espremido contra a parede pra ninguém notar. Mesmo que todo mundo notasse.

O pau de Baekhyun enrijeceu dentro da calça, incapaz de lidar normalmente com a imagem que tomou seus pensamentos.

— Está deixando isso difícil pra mim.

Foi a primeira vez que Chanyeol riu verdadeiramente na presença de Baekhyun, grudando os lábios nos dele, deixando que o beijo se tornasse voraz de um jeito que ele poderia se acostumar facilmente.

— Vamos para um quarto, então… Se você quer manter a moralidade.

— Muito longe.

A reclamação de Baekhyun demorou para fazer sentido para o mais alto, que foi arrastado pela sala, os olhos encontrando Minseok com a maior expressão safada no rosto, fazendo Chanyeol corar.

O tempo todo os amigos estavam certos? Nunca cogitou a ideia de um tesão acumulado por Baekhyun, mas naquele momento tudo que queria era transar com ele pelo resto da noite, sem conseguir parar de pensar na boca gostosa na sua ou nos olhos esfumaçados lhe encarando.

Baekhyun abriu a porta do banheiro, checando se estava vazio antes de puxar Chanyeol para dentro, o pressionando contra a madeira e levando os lábios diretamente para o pescoço não mais tão imaculado, ao tempo em que girava a chave para trancá-los ali. O cômodo era maior que o necessário, como todos os outros daquela casa, mas no momento que estavam, foi oportuno.

Não passou nem um minuto para que Baekhyun descesse a jaqueta de Chanyeol pelos braços musculosos, sem nenhuma paciência para a peça de roupa que insistia em ainda cobrir aquele tronco bonito. Tinha salivado assim que bateu os olhos no garoto, quando ele chegou na mesa com a mesma cara de poucos amigos de sempre.

Baekhyun gostava da aura de garoto malvado, com aquele piercing na helix da orelha e as roupas pretas, a tatuagem no antebraço direito. Chanyeol tinha um corpo malhado, bem cuidado com toda a frescura que um estudante de Educação Física poderia ter, e ainda assim toda aquela pose de macho alfa parecia exatamente aquilo para Baekhyun. Pose.

Era o tipo de pessoa que Baekhyun se divertia provocando, apesar de realmente não ir muito com a cara do moreno entediante. Baekhyun não queria saber de massa corporal, mas poderia fazer algo com todo aquele corpo do mais alto, com certeza.

Sabia que causava algo em Chanyeol, talvez não tivesse certeza de quão longe poderia ir. E agora, com ambas as mãos passeando sobre a pele morena e suada do outro, estava disposto a avançar.

— Sensível, não é? — O ruivo sorriu, a pergunta retórica considerando como Chanyeol fechou os olhos e um espasmo involuntário tomou conta do seu corpo quando Baekhyun apertou os mamilos durinhos. — O que faço com você, Chanyeol…

— Continua o que começou. — Chanyeol arfou, porque Baekhyun manteve o estímulo nos mamilos. Mas ainda faltava algo para o mais alto, aquilo que ficava na sua linha tênue mais desejada, entre o prazer e a dor. — Só faz mais forte…

Forte? Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha, o sorriso vindo logo depois da realização. Beliscou um dos bicos, torcendo de leve e admirando o jeito como o abdômen de Chanyeol contraiu e o peito subiu, buscando seu contato. Porra… era assim que Chanyeol gostava? Não poderia estar mais certo sobre ele.

— Gosta assim? — Repetiu a ação, agora do outro lado, e endureceu com o gemido lânguido e ofegante de Chanyeol, os olhos brilhando enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça. — Gosta mais de quê?

— De apanhar. Gosto da foda quando arde.

— Puta merda.

O estômago de Baekhyun revirou e o corpo inteiro ferveu. Não imaginava que o maior seria tão aberto e claro naquele tipo de situação, simplesmente revelando sua quedinha para um lado masoquista da coisa, deixando tudo em pratos limpos. Daquele jeito seria melhor para os dois. E Baekhyun conseguia montar, na imaginação, o modo como sua palma poderia ficar bonita estampada na pele de Chanyeol, no meio da bunda.

Ofegou, sem controlar o ímpeto de beijá-lo outra vez, os dedos ágeis delineando as aréolas no ritmo em que a língua enroscava na dele, apertando a pele no momento em que mordeu o lábio do mais alto. Desceu os beijos pelo maxilar marcado e depois até o pescoço, raspando os dentes e chupando a área. A diferença de altura facilitava o seu trabalho, não tinha que se curvar muito para alcançar o peitoral de Chanyeol com a boca, voltando a envolver o mamilo do jeito que tinha feito durante o _body shot_ , a diferença era que Chanyeol podia gemer abertamente, jogando a cabeça para trás sem se importar em chocá-la de leve com a madeira.

A música alta abafava sua voz, bem como o som molhado característico dos beijos e chupões que Baekhyun deixava em sua pele, os dedos dando atenção onde a boca não estava, enchendo a palma com os músculos definidos do peito do moreno. Chanyeol subiu a mão pelas costas largas de Baekhyun, sentindo o tecido fino daquela camisa preta folgada e um tanto transparente, levando os dedos grossos até o cabelo tingido. Segurou os fios sem força, passeando pelo couro cabeludo sem muito rumo, porque tinha perdido parte do controle do corpo, sendo levado pelas sensações.

Os olhos estavam meio abertos, o suficiente para encontrar Baekhyun quando ele o procurou, o mordendo com uma dose de força, recompensada pela mão que subia até seu pescoço, encaixando na nuca para puxar os fios curtos que ficavam ali. Estava um tanto trêmulo, tinha muita sensibilidade e Baekhyun decidiu não ser bonzinho. Sentia o pau duro e molhado na calça, incomodando com a umidade do pré-gozo, mas quis esperar que Baekhyun o despisse para decidir o que fazer.

Tinha algo bom em se entregar quando se tratava de sexo, algo excitante em se deixar ser guiado e fazer o que lhe pediam para fazer. O jeito como Baekhyun ditava o controle fazia Chanyeol sentir arrepios, o ardor da pele sendo arranhada enquanto o mais baixo deslizava as unhas curtas pelo seu tórax, com pressão nos movimentos. Como pendia a cabeça para o lado para dar mais espaço à língua quente e esperta de Baekhyun, os lábios entreabertos implorando por um beijo, ainda que não pedisse. Sabia que receberia em algum momento.

Baekhyun parecia entender seus sinais, do mesmo jeito que entendia suas provocações e suas caretas todas as vezes em que se encontravam. Tinham esse conhecimento um do outro, não faziam ideia de como seria útil naquele momento. O _timing_ era perfeito, o tempo que passavam trocando beijos acelerados e como as mãos achavam os lugares certos, como se já tivessem feito aquilo muitas outras vezes.

— Vira pra mim. — a voz do ruivo saiu rouca, sem nem ser intencional. Estava excitado, não controlava suas reações o tempo inteiro, não conseguia funcionar assim. Ainda mais com Chanyeol se mostrando tão dedicado e obediente, dando as costas a ele e espalmando as mãos na porta. A satisfação fazia estrago nos sentidos de Baekhyun, grudando o quadril na bunda empinada do mais alto e o segurando firme, a ereção sensível friccionando contra os tecidos.

Deslizou as mãos para a frente do corpo de Chanyeol, desabotoando a calça dele ao tempo que beijava seus ombros largos, passando para as costas musculosas enquanto se curvava para abaixar a peça junto à boxer também escura. Deixou tudo cair aos pés de Chanyeol, que soltou um gemido de alívio por não ter mais nada que o cobrisse, chutando as peças junto com o tênis. O moreno olhou por cima dos ombros, sorrindo ao notar como Baekhyun lambeu os lábios admirando sua bunda exposta.

As mãos tocaram as duas bandas, sentindo a maciez, experimentando o jeito como a carne encaixava em sua palma. Não era a maior bunda que já tinha visto na vida, mas era o suficiente, proporcional como tudo naquele maldito corpo parecia ser, e Baekhyun precisou apertar firme, até escapar entre os dedos, para sentir que fez a coisa certa.

 _Faz mais forte._ Baekhyun lembrou. _Gosto quando arde_.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, afastando uma das mãos para desferir um tapa seco e forte numa das bandas, recebendo um gemido alto de resposta, que escapou antes mesmo que Chanyeol pudesse raciocinar. O acertou de novo, com mais jeito, os anéis faziam seus dedos parecerem apertados e provavelmente refletiam em pontadas de dor em Chanyeol, mas o mais alto não pareceu ligar, empinando a bunda ainda mais na direção de Baekhyun.

— Porra… — Baekhyun suspirou, admirado. Não tinha um parceiro tão responsivo há muito tempo.

Afagou a pele um tanto avermelhada, deslizando os dedos e testando estapear o outro lado antes de afastar as bandas. Chanyeol estava todo depilado, talvez planejasse transar com alguém. Não o julgava, teve a mesma intenção ao sair de casa, planejando levar alguém para o seu quarto-sala e virar a noite fodendo. As coisas saíram um pouco dos trilhos no meio, mas Baekhyun não estava nem perto de se importar.

Esfregou a entrada contraída, circulando a pele ao redor antes de se ajoelhar, completamente decidido. Todos os pelos de Chanyeol se arrepiaram ao perceber o que o mais baixo estava prestes a fazer, sofrendo um espasmo que fez seu pau pulsar, molhando mais com o pré-gozo. Sentiu a língua entre as nádegas, tomando espaço e o encharcando de saliva, a ponta úmida rodeando o cuzinho sensível, descendo para o períneo e voltando, tentando penetrá-lo o quanto conseguia.

Chanyeol não se importava mais em gemer, a bochecha quase grudada na porta e a boquinha aberta e molhada soltando sons e palavras desconexas, reagindo à forma que Baekhyun lhe invadia com a língua, rebolando contra a cara do ruivo, depois contra seus dedos. Conseguia sentir as mordidas e chupões nas nádegas, alternadas com o vai e vem que Baekhyun mantinha com dois dedos dentro de si, o gelado dos anéis tocando sua pele quando ele ia mais fundo com a penetração. Baekhyun cuidava dos detalhes, usando a mão livre para dar atenção ao pau completamente duro entre as pernas de Chanyeol, melando a bunda com a pré-porra ao apertar a carne depois. Queria falar para ele o quanto estava bom. Queria, honestamente, gritar. Mas não conseguia formular as frases, as orbes rolando dentro das pálpebras.

Baekhyun não aguentava mais o quanto estava quente dentro dele, se desconcentrando para abrir a própria calça e colocar o pau molhado para fora, massageando a extensão, jogando a cabeça para trás e gemendo arrastado, de um jeito gostoso que fez Chanyeol virar para olhar. Ele era bonito para o inferno, suado, bagunçado, exibindo uma ereção potente e o fodendo com dois dedos. As pernas de Chanyeol bambearam com a vista, contraindo-se nos dedos de Baekhyun. O menor sorriu, abrindo os olhos e investindo mais algumas vezes antes de tirar os dedos, sentindo a boca encher d’água ao observar a entrada piscando em sua direção.

Chanyeol ofegou, tentando se controlar para falar, precisava ser preenchido por ele do jeito que jamais achou que precisaria. 

— T-Tem camisinha no meu bolso. — ditou, apontando meio mole para o amontoado que era sua calça. — Por favor…

Baekhyun entendeu a súplica, levantando e enfiando a mão no próprio bolso, abaixando mais a calça depois, junto à roupa íntima, até o meio das coxas.

— Sou prevenido, Park.

Não pensou em nada enquanto vestia o preservativo, colando o corpo com o de Chanyeol e sentindo como ele se esfregava contra seu pau, extremamente necessitado, delicioso na mesma proporção. Mordeu seu ombro e segurou seu quadril firme para mais perto, dando a deixa para Chanyeol abrir mais as pernas sem dar a mínima para a exposição. Roçou a glande na entrada, espalhando o lubrificante do preservativo antes de entrar de vez, quase inteiro, forte do jeito que Chanyeol pediu. O moreno gemeu alto, arranhando a porta e empinando a bunda, querendo sentir mais. Queria Baekhyun todo dentro de si, a pele chocando na sua.

— Mais forte. — Rebolou por conta própria toda vez que Baekhyun chegava mais fundo, o pedido murmurado chegando como uma bala nos sentidos do outro, atravessando sua sanidade e o fazendo investir sem delicadeza. A mão no ar voltou com um tapa ardido, acendendo o vermelho da pele de Chanyeol enquanto metia fundo e rápido, acertando a próstata seguidas vezes.

— Inferno. — Baekhyun arfou, estapeando-o outra vez, apertando a carne dos dois lados para deixá-lo bem aberto, saindo quase todo e voltando numa estocada firme por incontáveis vezes. Chanyeol o pressionava de todos os lados, soltando no ritmo dos seus suspiros sem sentido. Queria absurdamente gozar, mas precisava encher o mais alto de prazer primeiro, sabia que seria gostoso demais lhe ver no limite.

— _Mais..._

Chanyeol quase repetia como um mantra, a palavra começando a embolar quando perdeu o controle, gemendo talvez por cima da música, a rouquidão rasgando a garganta e fazendo seu corpo ferver. Contorcia até o dedo do pé, tremendo inteiro. Só não caía no chão porque Baekhyun estava o segurando firme, mas não aguentou por muito tempo, cedendo o tronco e sendo amparado pela parede enquanto gozava. Baekhyun diminuiu a velocidade gradativamente, o acertando por mais algumas vezes e prolongando suas sensações.

Estava tão lotado de prazer que parecia prestes a desmaiar, os olhos fechando e a respiração falha. Baekhyun saiu de dentro de si, envolvendo o corpo forte com os braços para fazê-lo voltar à posição inicial, descansando a cabeça na madeira para se recuperar.

— V-Você não gozou — comentou, mole, olhando pelos ombros. Baekhyun estava tirando a camisinha, e de repente pareceu estranho não sentir o calor dele atrás de si quando o ruivo se afastou para jogar o preservativo fora.

— Não gosto de gozar na camisinha, mas você me deixou com vontade.

— Deixa eu te chupar. — Chanyeol se apressou a dizer, virando-se quando o viu direcionar a mão ao próprio pau, o impedindo de terminar as coisas com uma masturbação mais ou menos. — Eu consigo.

A risada curta que Chanyeol soltou tinha um pouco de vergonha pelo estado um tanto deplorável no qual se encontrava, mas o sorrisinho de canto de Baekhyun o fez se importar menos. O empurrou até que ele tivesse sentado na tampa do vaso, o corpo relaxado e com as pernas abertas, ajoelhando no chão para tomá-lo entre os lábios, chupando a glande com pressão antes de lamber o comprimento e colocá-lo quase todo na boca.

— Pode… gozar dentro. — Disse, respirando fundo no meio da frase e voltando a chupá-lo depois.

Sabia que seria rápido, era só para fazê-lo gozar, então deixou Baekhyun segurar seus cabelos escuros, aumentando a velocidade das investidas e sentindo o seu gosto forte na língua, escorrendo para fora dos lábios. Descobriu gostar do jeito arrastado que Baekhyun gemia, lhe distraindo o suficiente do amargo que tomou conta do paladar.

Baekhyun o fez afastar a boca num som molhado que reverberou pelo banheiro, percebendo que Chanyeol tinha potencial para estar com o canto dos lábios e um pouco do queixo melados de porra. Sorriu sacana quando o viu limpar os vestígios com as costas da mão, dando dois tapas na própria coxa para convidar o maior a sentar em seu colo, admirando todas as marcas que deixou no peitoral do moreno.

Chanyeol atendeu ao pedido, apoiando as mãos nos ombros do outro e sentando sobre suas coxas, numa boa altura para alcançar os lábios finos e trocar saliva e sabores. Tocou o pescoço do ruivo, os dedos sentindo as pedrinhas da _choker_ e o arrepio fez Baekhyun encolher os ombros.

— Sensível? — Murmurou entre o beijo, devolvendo a provocação de minutos antes. Baekhyun riu baixinho, confirmando com a cabeça. — Gosta de coisas apertando aqui?

— Não me excita de novo. — Baekhyun se encolheu outra vez, tentando fugir do toque de Chanyeol, mas ainda estava rindo. Se deixou ser beijado novamente, o estômago revirando por sentir os dedos deslizarem pelo seu pescoço e nuca enquanto a língua raspava na sua. Levantou a mão para estapear a bunda de Chanyeol uma última vez naquela madrugada, quase como numa punição pela ousadia de massagear sua área sensível.

— Pelo menos agora você tem a resposta que queria. — Chanyeol sorriu, ainda provocando ao beijar a bochecha e o maxilar do outro, descendo para o pescoço e soprando contra a pele.

— Qual? — Baekhyun apertou os olhos, suportando a língua de Chanyeol passando pelo seu pescoço antes de receber um chupão generoso que deixaria marca por mais tempo.

— O sexo funciona.


End file.
